


Swallow Your Pride

by rabidcur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Foreskin Play, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidcur/pseuds/rabidcur
Summary: From @kylux_prompts: Throne room scene: Instead of choking Hux with the force Kylo chokes Hux with his dick.





	Swallow Your Pride

In light of everything that had happened leading to this moment, Hux shouldn't have been surprised to find the throne room half-destroyed when he arrived. Kylo's bulky form was limp on the floor, Snoke was literally in pieces, and the scavenger was gone. In a moment of weakness and an insatiable lust for power, Hux moved to draw his blaster—only for the large man on the ground to stir as if he knew. Perhaps he did.

"What happened?" Hux asked through clenched teeth, barely keeping himself in check.

"The girl murdered Snoke," Kylo lied easily as he peeled himself off the floor, moving to the transparisteel with a wild look in his eyes. 

Hux didn't tolerate liars, sneering at Kylo's back as the large man watched the Resistance transports make planetfall.

"What. Happened." Hux reiterated at Kylo's back, feeling his jaw straining with how tightly it was clenched. Once again, Hux appraised the room, seeing all the various lightsaber fires and the corpses of the Praetorian guards. "She took Snoke's escape craft."

"We know where she's going," Kylo insisted, as if her destination hadn't been obvious. "Get all our forces down to that Resistance base. Let's finish this."

Hux thought he'd been admirably ignoring Kylo's nonsense and staying calm, but this was the last straw.

"Finish this?" Hux started with a scoff. "Who do you think you're talking to? You presume to command _my_ army?"

They'd argued over political ideologies before, but this was the first time Kylo had so blatantly demanded something of Hux as if he had any right. Grumbling about the droid had been one thing, but commanding Hux to attack was something else entirely. Kylo, who had been stomping out of the room, came to a slow stop, his back to Hux. 

"Our Supreme Leader is _dead_! We have no ruler! Y-" Hux's words were cut off by a surprised shout as the Force knocked his feet out from underneath him, sending him to his knees. Scoffing angrily, Hux tried to stand—only to find that Kylo was holding his knees to the floor.

"The Supreme Leader is dead," Kylo confirmed, turning to Hux with a hand in the air, holding the man down.

"Ren, release me this instant," Hux demanded, glaring up at the larger man as he approached. 

"We have a leader," Kylo growled, stepping suffocatingly close. "And you will serve me."

Hux openly scoffed at the notion that Kylo was capable of leading, snapping his teeth at the leather when Kylo reached to take his chin in hand. 

"What's wrong, general? I thought you were used to servicing your superiors."

Hux's face burned with color at the accusation—it wasn't exactly a secret that he'd accelerated his career with a bit of seduction and sabotage, but Kylo's interest in that detail was concerning. 

"Release me," Hux hissed again, though the pink in his cheeks intrigued Kylo.

"No, I don't think I will," Kylo crooned, stroking Hux's jaw before pulling his hand away, tugging at the closure on his trousers. 

They'd fallen into lust with one another before, but the power balance had dramatically shifted, Hux's heart racing at the reality of the situation. Kylo stroked his cock to fullness in front of Hux's face, the general struggling with the scent of his musk so close and so intense. 

"Ren-" Hux pleaded, looking more and more like a pleasure slave the longer he knelt at Kylo's feet with that sweet blush on his face.

"Let's put that pretty mouth to some use—shall we, general?" Kylo suggested, smearing the precome-slick tip of his cock against Hux's lips. 

Hux whimpered softly, his tongue darting out for a taste as if he couldn't help himself. That small moment of weakness had Kylo's pupils dilating down to points, his entire universe now focused entirely on Hux—even as the war carried on without them on the other side of the transparisteel.

"Go on," Kylo husked in a low tone. "Show me what you can do."

Hux narrowed his eyes up at Kylo, his knees still bound to the floor by the Force. Really, considering all the rampant murder surrounding them, this was one of the least offensive things Kylo could be doing. Resigned to his task, Hux flicked his eyes from Kylo's face down to his girthy cock, hating himself for thirsting after the sight of it. Flicking his eyes back up to Kylo's face, Hux dragged his tongue in a long stripe from base to tip, teasing the foreskin with his tongue.

Kylo groaned at the drag of Hux's tongue, keeping his eyes locked on Hux's as he worked. Hux used eye-contact as an intimidation tactic—Kylo couldn't completely dominate him if Hux were glaring up at him. At least, that's what Hux told himself as he slid his lips over the tip, laving his tongue over the slit to taste Kylo's precome. The new supreme leader groaned thickly, reaching down to pet over Hux's perfectly styled hair, breaking the strands from their formation. Hux grunted in annoyance as his hair was mussed, but dutifully started to bob his head, slicking Kylo's cock with his saliva. Each bob went a little further, a little deeper, until Hux gagged slightly when Kylo hit the back of his throat.

"Hux-" Kylo groaned aloud, stroking Hux's cheek as if that would help him take more cock. 

The way Kylo said his name made Hux's blush deepen, his gloved hands sliding up Kylo's thighs, kneading at them as he took as much as he could.

"Can you do it? Or should I find a grand marshal who can?" Kylo purred, reveling in the way Hux grunted around his cock, only to work at trying to swallow him.

It was difficult with someone of Kylo's size, Hux struggling, gagging, and adjusting, until the head of Kylo's cock slid into his throat. Those gloved hands scrabbled against Kylo's thighs, tears springing in the corners of Hux's eyes as he buried his nose in the dark thatch of hair at the base.

Kylo made an utterly obscene sound as Hux managed to swallow him, unable to focus on keeping Hux held down. Hux felt the Force release around his body, letting him free—but he just couldn't take advantage of it now. Yanking off one of his gloves, Hux reached to cup Kylo's balls in his hand, massaging them gently as he swallowed to clench his throat muscles around Kylo. The swallowing punched a sound from Kylo's gut, his cock throbbing from where it was sheathed in Hux's throat. 

"Hux-" Kylo groaned again, reaching to shakily cup the general's jaw in his hands.

Passing the point of no return, Hux allowed his jaw to go slack when Kylo grasped it, looking up at Kylo with watery eyes. The supreme leader seemed to understand, huffing out a moan as he started moving his hips, holding Hux's head steady to better fuck his throat. Hux wasn't one to want to be used, but the way Kylo messily thrust against his lips had Hux reconsidering. The larger man's focus was only on his own pleasure, watching how his cock pulled and pushed between Hux's lips like it belonged there.

After several moments of Hux massaging his balls and allowing Kylo to use his throat as a cocksleeve, Kylo barked out a moan, his hips shaking as he released down Hux's throat. Hux groaned at the sensation, sending vibrations through the twitching cock in his throat, which served to milk Kylo of everything he had.

It definitely hadn't been the first blowjob Hux had ever given, but it was certainly the most spontaneous. Once Kylo had come, Hux very slowly began to pull off, his lips wet and sticky with saliva and precome when he looked up at the new supreme leader. Kylo gazed down at Hux in absolute awe, absently stroking Hux's cheek as he caught his breath, speechless.

"Long live the supreme leader," Hux murmured, his voice noticeably hoarse from being used so roughly.

Kylo was absolutely floored by the way Hux looked right now, thoroughly used and still praising him—he feared he'd wake up covered in his own come, but it never happened. 

Gently peeling Kylo's fingers away from his jaw, the redhead pressed a kiss to Kylo's sticky cock before moving to stand. Coming had also served to calm Kylo down a great deal, still panting when Hux stood, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

"We have too much work to do to linger, darling." Hux reminded him softly, seeing the usual gentleness in those dark eyes.

"Yeah," Kylo rambled out, stuffing his cock back in his pants as Hux wiped his face and fixed his hair. 

Hux was irritated, but Kylo seemed to have gotten over his momentary lust for complete power. So Hux took Kylo's arm, rubbing his bicep as he moved to lead the larger man from the throne room. Kylo, still in the throes of post-orgasm, followed Hux without complaint. 

Hux took care of the details—commanding the AT-ATs and a battering ram cannon to the surface of Crait. Once they were on the command shuttle, Hux still insisted on being close to Kylo's side, feeling his lover's control fraying. Kylo was in a haze—recovering from both Snoke's death and Hux's absolutely delicious blowjob.

Hux lingered by Kylo's side until they'd made planetfall, going to the cockpit to assess the situation himself. 

"Thirteen incoming light craft," Hux announced, turning to Kylo to test his mood. "Shall we hold until we clear them?"

Still slightly dazed, Kylo immediately shook his head—"No. The Resistance is in that mine. Push through."

Hux allowed the TIE Fighters to scramble, watching as they took out the light craft—and then the _Millennium Falcon_ arrived.

As it weaved through their TIE Fighters, taking them out with ease, Kylo snapped—"Blow that piece of junk out of the sky!"

"All fighters!" Hux commanded, supporting his lover.

Hux watched through the transparisteel as the TIE Fighters chased after the _Millennium Falcon_—leaving the light fighters mostly unattended. It was difficult to balance proper strategy with what Kylo wanted, Hux looking to the man periodically to test his mood.

"All firepower on those speeders," Kylo demanded, shoving his way to the front of the cockpit. 

The pilots of the command shuttle hesitated slightly, looking to Hux for instruction—not used to Kylo's abrupt seize of power.

"Concentrate all fire on the speeders!" Hux barked out, only for Kylo to assume he was being undermined somehow. 

Hux continued to watch, narrowing his eyes at the single speeder still heading for the cannon—that particular rebel was awfully brave for an idiot. Hux was almost impressed—until another rebel crashed into the first, preventing any damage to the cannon. Hux snorted derisively. Of course a rebel couldn't handle doing anything for the greater good of their own cause.

Kylo watched as Hux's cannon destroyed the door to the Resistance base, swallowing thickly as he realized what that meant—"General Hux, advance. No quarter. No prisoners."

Hux was almost offended by the very idea that he would let any of the filthy rebels live.

"Of course," Hux agreed, commanding the AT-ATs to proceed to the newly breached door—only for a lone man to step forward through the debris.

"Stop!" Kylo barked, his eyes wide as he looked at the lone figure.

Kylo was visibly trembling when he realized who it was, swallowing thickly before speaking.

"I want every gun we have to fire on that man," Kylo finally said, not taking his eyes from the transparisteel. "Do it."

Hux didn't exactly want to waste military hardware on a single person, but the look in Kylo's eyes was still wild. Besides that, Hux not really keen on blowing Kylo in front of an audience just to calm him down again, nodding to the pilot to obey the command. The general couldn't help but pull a face as literally everything with firepower unloaded on a single person—the man would be vaporized at this rate.

"More!" Kylo bellowed, his fists tightening at his sides. "More!!"

Hux allowed this carnage to proceed for several moments, finally having enough and going to Kylo's side, gently touching his arm. 

"That's enough," Hux murmured, looking to Kylo with pleading eyes.

Kylo couldn't be reached, his eyes wide and his heart racing.

"That's _enough_!" Hux commanded, the pilots startled enough to end the assault. 

When the firing finally stopped, Kylo seemed to snap out of it, slumping into his seat.

Irritated by how excessive that display had been, Hux couldn't help but turn to Kylo and ask: "do you think you got him?"

Kylo at least had the good sense to look ashamed at the admonishment.

"Now, if we're ready to get moving, we can finish this," Hux announced, posturing for his army.

Kylo was visibly fraying at the edges, something that Hux was desperately trying to mitigate. Which was not helped as the dust settled—and Luke was still there. Hux narrowed his eyes, instantly confused. Kylo stood from his seat, visibly startled. 

"Bring me down to him."

Hux could hear the strain, turning to Kylo and seeing the wild look still present in his eyes. Instead of pushing him, Hux reached to stroke Kylo's scarred cheek, gazing into his eyes.

"Ren... Please, don't. It's a trap."

Kylo's eyes broke from the transparisteel for just a moment, finally looking to Hux's concerned face. His green eyes were so worried, Kylo feeling himself softening at the way Hux gazed at him. 

"A trap..?"

"How could any man, Force-sensitive or not, survive a barrage like that? It has to be a trick," Hux tried to explain, stroking Kylo's cheek with his fingers. 

Kylo seemed to fold under Hux's logic, his eyes wet with shame and his lips tightening.

"Come with me," Hux offered softly, brushing Kylo's hair from his face. "Our army will take care of this."

Kylo nodded silently, allowing Hux to lead him away from the cockpit. Once they were out of earshot and eyeshot, Hux pulled Kylo into a tender kiss. Kylo crowded Hux against the wall of the corridor, pressing into the kiss like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Sensing this, Hux gently cupped Kylo’s jaw in his hands, thumbs gently stroking his wet cheeks. Hux could feel tears rolling down Kylo’s face, doing his best not to draw attention to them—Kylo was strained enough without being embarrassed. 

And the last few cycles had been... extremely trying.

"Your flying was marvelous," Hux murmured against Kylo's lips. "A pilot far beyond anyone _they_ have."

Kylo hiccuped as he bit back a sob, his heart aching from how badly he needed to hear something kind. Snoke had abused him since he was a boy—he'd deserved what he got. But Hux? Kylo's gut churned with guilt. He shouldn't have abused his powers like that, even if Hux was being a snippy little bastard at the time.

"'m sorry-" Kylo managed out, his voice thick with emotion. "I wanted to hurt you, I-"

"Shh," Hux soothed, still stroking his thumbs against Kylo's cheeks, wiping the tears away. "We've all been pushed to breaking, but this will all be over very soon. Just... don't do it again," he paused briefly. "Unless I ask."

Kylo managed to laugh a little at the caveat, pulling back to look into Hux's eyes. 

"I won't," Kylo promised, taking one of Hux's gloved hands, bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "Grand marshal."

Hux's posture abruptly went ramrod straight, assuming Kylo had just been teasing him in the throne room. 

"Don't tease me, Ren." Hux warned, visibly uncertain.

"I would never," Kylo said, which was a blatant falsehood. "Consider your promotion official."

Hux felt his chest swelling. Yes, he'd been angry at Kylo for assuming he was the new supreme leader, but the grand marshal would be effectively a co-leader. Perhaps they'd fallen into a comfortable familiarity, having been co-commanders for so many years.

While Hux was still irritated, he couldn't honestly say he was angry anymore, looking into Kylo's wet eyes and hearing how gentle his voice had become. 

"Well, supreme leader, how do you think we should proceed?" Hux asked, willing to collaborate if Kylo was willing to listen.

Kylo realized that they were, in fact, in the thick of a battle while he was standing around being needy for validation and crying on Hux. Really, it was admirable that Hux had stayed away even this long, Kylo sensing some of that urgency under the soft surface Hux was projecting.

"Um- Right-" Kylo straightened his posture, dragging his fingers through his hair and scrubbing his face with a gloved hand. He was supposed to be a fearsome Force-user like his grandfather, not some emotional little boy.

He was lucky that Hux found it charming.

"Um- We proceed to the mine and destroy any survivors, then scour the base for information," Kylo tried to say confidently, though he looked to Hux this time to see if he'd given the right answer. 

Hux smiled at him and Kylo felt his heart skip a beat.

"Excellent, I'll let our forces know." Hux then promptly fixed his hair, smoothed his uniform, and returned to the cockpit. 

Kylo lingered in the corridor outside for a moment, his heart racing. 

He'd do anything to have Hux smile at him again.

"Report," Hux commanded, standing over the pilot's shoulder.

"There seems to have been a rear exit to the mine, sir. A few managed to escape, but the first squadrons of stormtroopers have already confirmed at least a dozen resistance casualties."

“Excellent, send ground teams for reconnaissance.”

"Yes, sir."

Kylo returned to the cockpit once he’d taken a moment to compose himself, seeing that the shuttle was nearly on top of the mine entrance, slowly coming in for a landing. 

Was it over?

No, Kylo swore he could still feel Leia through the Force—though Luke was now gone. How..?

“The Jedi was apparently some kind of projection,” the pilot continued explaining to Hux. “It posed no threat and vanished once the stormtroopers engaged it.”

“Will wonders never cease?” Hux said with a chuckle, turning to Kylo with a smile in his eyes, visibly pleased to have control of his army—and to have good news. 

Kylo was conflicted. He wanted to be pleased that the Resistance was almost gone, but the faint awareness of his mother gave him pause. Hux could tell that Kylo wasn’t fully stable, but he was holding, and that was good enough for now. 

Once the shuttle had landed, Hux led the way down the ramp and toward the mine entrance, Kylo offering a hand to keep Hux steady as he traversed the trenches. It was lucky that this shell of a Resistance base happened to be nearby, or the First Order would have eviscerated all the rebels by now. As it stood, only a small handful of people escaped—including Leia and the scavenger. Hux also failed to see FN-2187 amongst the dead.

With Hux’s orders given and the recon teams backtracing all sent communications, there was little they could do until all squadrons were ready to report. For now, it was over, Hux leading Kylo back to the command shuttle—they needed to return to the _Finalizer_ for rest.

After a few cycles had passed, they knew full well where the Millennium Falcon had gone—they just didn’t need to concern themselves with it. Not a single ally had responded to the Resistance’s cries for help, there were none left.

So, Hux didn’t see the point in wasting resources on something that wasn’t a threat, sending out a recon team every few cycles to do a flyover and report back about Resistance activity. Of which there was very little. Kylo was at least placated by this—Leia wasn’t directly in danger so long as they continued to lie low. 

Hux would have preferred to be done with it out of pettiness, but the compromise was logical and saved on manpower.

Kylo had hoped that co-leading would mean he would get to spend more time with Hux, which it did, if he went with Hux to all of the various meetings he had throughout the day. Perhaps he’d vastly underestimated what went into being a Supreme Leader. But Hux was there to fill in the blanks for him, speaking up when Kylo needed help saving face or requesting military backup. He could speak to high command and get what Kylo needed, so long as they agreed on what the necessities were.

And really, the goal from the start had been to unite the galaxy. Without the necessity for war machines, they could develop technology to feed the hungry and cure the sick, standardizing currency throughout the galaxy and expanding trade.

And when the galaxy was at peace, it didn’t need supreme leaders and grand marshals anymore.

—One Year Later—

“Are you sure this is alright, darling?” Hux asked, moving to sit on the veranda beside his new husband, glass of wine in hand.

“I said it was,” Kylo assured him, draping an arm around Hux’s trim shoulders, tugging the redhead in to press a kiss to his temple. 

Hux hummed into the affection, his hair mussed from their earlier romp in the bedroom—they were thoroughly enjoying their honeymoon on Naboo.

“I just worry for you,” Hux admitted, dropping a hand to absently rub at Kylo’s thigh. 

Kylo smiled slightly from where he’d buried his nose in Hux’s hair—Kylo had taken Hux to one of Naboo's famed bathhouses, so now he smelled like royalty... which was appropriate for a newly crowned emperor. To celebrate both their wedding and their coronation as emperors of the galaxy, they were tying up some final loose ends.

“Oh- Here it comes,” Hux said, sipping at his wine as he looked up at the sky. 

Kylo swallowed some, looking up to see a streak of red shoot across the night sky. His entire body tensed for a moment, feeling a faint flicker from far away suddenly die out. Hux felt Kylo tensing, setting his wine aside so he could turn full attention to his husband, gently stroking his face. 

“Are you alright?”

Kylo pulled in a deep breath and released it, his eyes slightly damp. 

“It’s over,” Kylo managed—everything from his past was gone.

“At long last, yes.” Hux’s voice was soft, fingers gently stroking Kylo’s cheek.

Kylo turned his face into the hand, kissing Hux’s palm before taking the hand and using it to pull Hux in close. 

“I love you.”

Still not exactly used to it, Hux swooned, his face going slightly pink. Kylo was so open about his love, it sometimes made Hux dizzy.

“I love you, too. And I always will,” Hux promised, sealing it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://twitter.com/rabidcur/status/1170828873921105922) fill for [@kylux_prompts](https://twitter.com/kylux_prompts) on Twitter!


End file.
